When We Called It Love
by littleunhae
Summary: Tertanda, tuhan. Tertanda, cinta. Tertanda, takdir. Tidak bisakah kalian semua bersekongkol dan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih mudah? Tidak bisakah kalian semua mengangguk dan menyetujui bahwa aku dan dia ditakdirkan bersama? Tidak bisakah.. tidak bisakah kalian berhenti bersikap kejam? Tidak bisakah kalian menyatukan 'aku' dan 'dia' menjadi kami? Tidak bisakah? / HaeHyuk / RnR
1. Prologue

**Tittle : When We Called It Love**

**Maincast : Super Junior Members, and another characters**

**Pairing : Donghae – Eunhyuk (jika saya menghendaki. Huahaha)**

**Rated : T (entah kalo ntaran berubah)**

**Summary : Eunhyuk benci dengan segala hal tentang masa lalunya. Sebuah memori yang mengubah pandangannya terhadap segala hal ; tentang cinta, tentang kesetiaan, tentang pengorbanan, dan... tentang Donghae**

**All casts belongs to God and their parents. But in my story, they belong to me.**

**Warning : Maybe typo(s), no genderswitch. Umur mereka nggak 26. Mereka sama-sama aku buat jadi 23 tahun. Kata-katanya mungkin sedikit kasar, makanya aku buat T.**

**So, I really hope you love it! Happy reading ^_^**

~ When We Called It Love : Prolog ~

_Senin, 20 Juli 2002_

_Tahu tidak, pagi hari tadi aku bertemu seorang lelaki tampan. Umurnya 10 tahun, sama denganku. Kami bertemu di taman, dia duduk disampingku. Namanya Lee Donghae. Omoo, bagus sekali bukan? Donghae sangat baik juga ramah. Menyenangkan sekali, sayang itu hanya perkenalan singkat. Kuharap, aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi!_

_Bisa kan Donghae-ssi? Pasti bisa! Hwaiting!_

_Sabtu, 25 Juli 2002_

_AKU BERTEMU DENGANNYA LAGI DI MALL! Kyaaa~ Donghae-ssi tetap tampan seperti di taman dulu. Eh, dulu? Entahlah. Aku sangat menunggu untuk bertemu dengannya, jadi, entah kenapa, pertemuan pertama di taman terasa sudah sangat lama. Dan, tahu tidak? Dia yang menyapaku duluan!_

_Sebenarnya (kupikir) aku yang melihatnya pertama kali. Tapi aku tidak berani menyapanya, karena dia sedang bersama umma-nya mengamati kamera-kamera yang dipajang. Dia menyukai fotografi, apakah benar? Terlebih, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bahagiaku, sesulit apapun aku menghilangkannya. Dan, ah, aku juga bisa merasakan pipiku memerah. Menyebalkan sekali keadaanku._

_Aku melihat Umma-nya meninggalkan Donghae-ssi yang masih sibuk melihat-lihat. Sedangkan Umma-ku? Sedang sibuk melihat-lihat pakaian. Biarlah. Melihat Donghae-ssi sepertinya jauh lebih menarik daripada melihat Umma yang berjalan kesana-kemari memburu pakaian. Lihatlah, Donghae-ssi tetap tampan. Bahkan jauh lebih tampan dibanding pertama. Ah, aku masih ingat jelas wajahnya ; matanya, hidungnya, bibir merah—, dia melihatku!_

_Aku tidak mengalihkan pandangan. Tapi kubuat pandanganku menerawang. Ah, Donghae-ssi datang menghampiri. Tahukah? Ini adalah kali pertama jantungku melompat-lompat dengan riang. Bukan, bukan. Kali kedua. Pertama kalinya, dengan orang yang sama di taman. Ini benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan!_

_Setelah ini, bisakah kita bertemu lagi?_

_Sabtu, 3 Februari 2011_

_Musim salju dataaaaaang! Indah sekali melihat segala penjuru kota ditumpuki putih salju. Dari sudut hingga tengah jalan pun kebagian. Aku tidak menyangka bisa menghabiskan waktuku di New York._

_Umma menyuruhku kembali ke Korea sesekali. Kemarin malam ia menelpon. Ah, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Aku_

Jemari tangan Eunhyuk berhenti. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam. Untuk saat ini –dan seluruh sisa hidupnya– ia benci harus mengungkit-ungkit masalah yang sudah lama terjadi. Sudah _sangat_ lama terjadi.

Saat meninggalkan Seoul, Eunhyuk berharap New York dapat menguapkan memori yang ia benci. Dan sepertinya New York telah melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Dan ia telah bersumpah untuk tidak kembali ke Seoul lagi. Atau ke taman itu lagi, atau ke mall. Entahlah, segala hal tentang Donghae begitu menyebalkan.

Eunhyuk memejamkan mata. Wajah namja imut itu terlihat begitu tertekan. Ia putuskan untuk melanjutkan acaranya yang sempat tertunda, menulis catatan hariannya.

_Aku tidak bisa kembali ke Seoul, karena itu sama saja mencari mati. Rasanya sia-sia 6 tahun aku tinggal disini, lalu memori itu dengan senangnya menggerogoti rasa bahagiaku. Tapi sejujurnya aku masih mempunyai satu pertanyaan besor. Besar sekali._

Ya, Lee Hyukjae masih mempunya satu pertanyaan yang bersarang sejak lama dihatinya. Pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ia lupakan, pertanyaan yang membuatnya frustasi, pertanyaan yang membuatnya merasa seolah-olah dunia sedang mengutuknya.

_Lee Donghae, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?_


	2. Opening! (Prolog Second Part)

**Tittle : When We Called It Love**

**Maincast : Super Junior Members, and another characters**

**Pairing : Donghae – Eunhyuk (jika saya menghendaki. Huahaha)**

**Rated : T (entah kalo ntaran berubah)**

**Summary : Eunhyuk benci dengan segala hal tentang masa lalunya. Semua masa lalu yang berhubungan dengan pertemuan, kesetiaan, perjanjian, dan... cinta. /"Hyukkie, bolehkah aku menemanimu?/ "Donghae **_**ssi**_**, kenapa pertemuan kita harus secepat ini? /**

**Disclaimer : All casts belongs to God and their parents. But this fanfict is, definitely, belong to me.**

**Warning : Maybe typo(s), no genderswitch. Kata-katanya mungkin sedikit kasar, makanya ratednya aku buat T.**

**Ini masih semacam Prolog gituh. Jadi yang sebelumnya masih opening yang very beginning, yang ini udah menjelang naikin tirai untuk pertunjukan. Hahaha maap kalo mubeng. Mianhe kalo mubeng, author kepinteran. Huahaha.**

**So, I really hope you enjoy this. Welcome to my Imagination World! Happy reading!**

When We Called It Love –Opening Season–

Namja imut itu menatap jendela dengan pandangan menerawang. Pikirannya berpetualang menerobos masa lalu, memanjat kesedihan, menimbun keraguan, dan memukul kemarahan. Semua masa lalu yang indah, menyenangkan, berubah menjadi kelam dan tak ingin dibanggakan. Terasa idiot sekali, karena semua itu hanya dikarenakan seorang namja.

Namja sialan yang tidak bertanggung jawab

.

_Turn around  
Everynow and then I get a little bit lonely and you never coming around_

Namja itu bahkan tidak pernah memberi kabar atas kepergiannya. Semua yang ada seolah-olah hilang tak kembali. Tentu saja, _seolah-olah. _Karena hatinya pun serasa masih bertaut

_Turn around  
Everynow and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears_

Entahlah. Ia adalah seorang namja, maka tidak seharusnya ia menangisi namja sialan itu. Tapi entah kenapa semua terasa benar setelah ia menangis.

_Turn around  
Everynow and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by_

Masa-masa menyenangkan itu entah kenapa lenyap seketika saat semuanya berakhir. Ia tahu bahwa setiap pertemuan akan berujung perpisahan. Tapi, tidakkah perpisahan ini terlalu menyakitkan? Terlalu dramatis dan segala hal yang membuatnya terasa begitu absurd dan... tidak nyata.

_Nothing I can do.  
A total eclipse of the heart_

Ia terjatuh –baru–kali ini, tapi sepertinya lubangnya begitu dalam. Ia ingin sekali bangkit... bisakah?


	3. Chapter I (Bisakah Ia Marah?)

**Tittle : When We Called It Love**

**Maincast : Super Junior Members, and another characters**

**Pairing : Donghae – Eunhyuk (jika saya menghendaki. Huahaha)**

**Rated : T (entah kalo ntaran berubah)**

**Summary : Eunhyuk benci dengan segala hal tentang masa lalunya. Semua masa lalu yang berhubungan dengan pertemuan, kesetiaan, perjanjian, dan... cinta. /"Hyukkie, bolehkah aku menemanimu?/ "Donghae **_**ssi**_**, kenapa pertemuan kita harus secepat ini? /**

**Disclaimer : All casts belongs to God and their parents. But this fanfict is, definitely, belong to me.**

**Warning : Maybe typo(s), no genderswitch. Kata-katanya mungkin sedikit kasar, makanya ratednya aku buat T.**

**Eunhyuk sama Donghae umurnya sama-sama 10 tahun waktu ini ^^**

**So, I really hope you love it! Happy reading ^_^**

When We Called It Love – Bisakah Ia Marah?

"Aku tidak mau Umma. Aku dirumah saja" Suara halus imut-imut milik Lee Hyukjae atau biasa disapa Eunhyuk yang menolak gagasan Umma-nya memenuhi sudut ruangan. Ia tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang mengerjap lucu.

Umma menghela napas, mengerti. Sebelas tahun ia –sangat– mengenal anaknya dengan baik. Kalau anaknya sudah berkelakuan _aegyo_ seperti itu, berarti keputusannya sudah bulat total. Tidak bisa dirombak dengan bujukan apapun.

"Ayolah Hyukkie," Taecyeon, kakak Eunhyuk akhirnya membuka suara, "Berhentilah menjadi orang rumahan. Mungkin kau harus diseret keluar sesekali. Coba pikir, berapa kali kau keluar rumah?"

Hyukjae merengut, "_Aniyo_. Aku malas menghitungnya"

"Kau tidak malas. Kau hanya malu mengatakan jawabannya bukan?" Taecyeon nyengir, membuatnya terlihat tampan. "Ayolah!"

Eunhyuk mendesah sebal.

"Ikutlah dulu! Kujamin kau tidak akan menyesal," Taecyeon kembali membujuk _dongsaeng_nya dengan tatapan memohon, membuat Eunhyuk, sekali lagi, mendesah keras-keras secara kurang elit.

"Berhentilah membujukku dengan tatapan seperti itu, _hyung_. Aku mau dirumah saja. Boleh kan, Umma?"

Umma yang merasa dipanggil namanya tersenyum, "Terserahlah, Hyukkie" lalu segera meninggalkan kamar. Menyisakan Taecyeon dan Eunhyuk berdua.

"Yasudah kalau kau mau di rumah," Taecyeon menatap _dongsaeng_nya prihatin, "Jangan titip apapun. Jangan titip makanan, minuman, atau barang. _Hyung _malas"

Wajah Eunhyuk berubah mendung seketika. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda memohon. "Ayolah _hyung_"

"Kau merepotkan, pabbo!"

"Aku ingin makan bulgogi. Ah, kimci dan bibimbap jangan lupa juga ya"

"Enak saja"

"Ayolah _hyung_!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Tapi aku lapaaaaaarr!" Hyukjae menepuk perutnya pelan sembari memasang wajah imutnya

.

"Maka dari itu!" Taecyeon berkata dengan nada bosan yang tidak berusaha ditutup-tutupi, "Berhentilah menjadi orang rumahan. Masa pergi keluar hanya setahun sekali? Anak macam apa coba!"

"Aku anak ummaku. Tidak ada keraguan lagi"

"Ayolah" Taecyeon sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk keluar kamar, kalau-kalau saja ia mendengar kata penolakan dari _dongsaeng_nya. Ia tahu, meminta Eunhyuk untuk keluar rumah sama saja dengan memerintahkan anak bayi untuk menghajar preman. Mustahil. Eunhyuk sepertinya terlahir untuk menjadi anak rumahan, sangat berbeda jauh dengannya yang sehari saja tidak bepergian, bisa mencak-mencak.

"Memangnya kita mau pergi kemana sih, _hyung_?" Tanya Eunhyuk sebal. Taecyeon melebarkan matanya, lalu perlahan mulutnya membuka. _Apakah dongsaengku yang imut ini baru menanyakan kemana kita akan pergi?_ Tentu saja itu suatu kemajuan yang pesat, biasanya, Eunhyuk bahkan tidak peduli jika Taecyeon akan pergi. Pandangan matanya pun menegaskan _pergilah-saja-sesuka-hati-kalian-tidak-perlu-kabar-kabari._

"Taman Nasional Bukhansan. Kau mau ikut?" Taecyeon mengedipkan matanya lucu. Astaga, percayalah, jika ia melakukannya di depan _yeoja_, dipastikan para _yeoja_ akan menyerahkan segalanya, uang lima triliun tunai sekalipun.

"Tidak"

Taecyeon merengut. Eunhyuk baru saja memberikan kemajuan, tapi kenapa ujung-ujungnya sama saja?

"Terserah saja. Setidaknya aku sudah menawarkanmu. Aku tidak peduli lagi jika kau memesan _bulgogi_ ataupun _kimci_. Tidak penting sama sekali. Jangan pesan padaku, pada _Umma_ atau _Appa._ Ingat itu!" Taecyeon berkata tajam.

"Aaaaaaaah" Eunhyuk mengerang sebal. Sebenarnya niatnya ingin mengerang secara mengerikan, tapi apadaya karena sepertinya saat ia akan diciptakan, tuhan sedang dilema ingin membuatnya menjadi seorang _yeoja _cantik atau _namja _imut. Jadilah yang terlahir seperti ini, _namja _cantik dengan suara manja. "_Hyung _jahat! _Hyung _tidak peduli denganku lagi!"

Taecyeon menghela napas kesal, "Tentu saja. Keluarkanlah wajah _aegyo_-mu, aku tidak akan luluh. Keluarlah dari rumah sesekali. Kau tidak akan menyesal pergi ke taman itu!"

"Baiklah! Kalau pergi bisa membuatku makan bulgogi, aku ikut!"

Taecyeon tersenyum bangga. Rekor! Akhirnya, untuk petama kalinya, ia bisa membuat adiknya _enyah_ dari rumah.

"Ayo berangkat" Eunhyuk berkata dengan nada santai. Menyadari _hyung_-nya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, ia menoleh, "_Waeyo_? Ada yang salah?"

"Tentu saja! Ganti pakaianmu dulu" Taecyeon menjawab cepat dengan nada _apa-maksudmu-pergi-dengan-pakaian-seperti-itu?_ Kaus _Casual_ hitam bertuliskan 'I was born to be myself' dan celana pendek bermotif kotak-kotak, layakkah untuk dikenakan saat pergi?

"Memangnya tidak boleh memakai pakaian seperti ini?"

"Memangnya boleh memakai seperti itu?"

Eunhyuk hanya merengut. Taecyeon melangkah keluar rumah, "Lima menit. Bergantilah dengan cepat"

Eunhyuk menatap keluar jendela dengan malas. Sudah berapa lama ia berada dia mobil ini? Sudah sejauh mana perjalanannya? Sudah berapa kali mobil yang dikendarai _appa_-nya berbelok? Sampai kapankah pantatnya akan terasa panas? Dan yang terpenting, kapan sampai ke Taman Nasional Bukhansan?

Panjang umur, lima menit kemudian Eunhyuk melihat bangunan seperti gapura bertuliskan _Taman Nasional Bukhansan_. Setelah mengurusi hal tetek-bengek seperti membayar tiket masuk, parkir, dan lain-lain, Eunhyuk meninggalkan keluarganya, pergi mengikuti arahan kakinya.

Hal pertama –dan satu-satunya– yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah makan. _Bulgogi, Bibimbap, kimci, _semua makanan rasanya bisa melewati lambungnya tanpa kesusahan. Porsi makannya banyak sekali. Orang-orang yang melihatnya makan pasti tertegun. Bagaimana anak kecil berbadan kurus bisa makan porsi untuk manusia _jumbo_?

Eunhyuk menatap malas manusia-manusia yang jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya berlalu lalang. Pusing. Itulah sebabnya ia tidak pernah suka keluar rumah, karena ramai sekali. Bukankah di rumah lebih nyaman? Sepi, tenang, menyenangkan.

Lalu matanya bersinar, ah, tentu saja! Inilah tujuannya kemari. Eunhyuk melihat _cafetaria_ dengan makanan yang beraneka ragam. Sebenarnya bukan _cafetaria_, lebih tepatnya _Pojangmacha_ –pedagang kaki lima– yang berdiri berderet-deret memamerkan masakan-masakan yang sangat lezat. Eunhyuk tersenyum senang, baik sekali pengelola taman ini, membiarkan para _Pojangmacha_ berjejeran disini.

Ia membeli _tteokbokki_ dan juga _Haemul Pajeon_, lalu duduk di salah satu bangku. Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangan, penuh. Ia tinggal berharap semoga yang duduk dihadapannya bukan bapak-bapak tua yang memesan _soju_. Memesan _soju_ siang hari, lalu menenggaknya di depan anak laki-laki yang masih imut-imut ini? Yang benar saja!

Mengabaikan sekitarnya, Eunhyuk makan dengan –sangat– lahap. Ia tidak tahu, atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau tahu, kalau ada yang memanggilnya. Entah _umma_, _appa_, atau Taecyeon _hyung_. Makanan seperti surga baginya, jadi, jangan berani-berani merusak surganya.

"_Annyeong. _Tempat ini kosong?" Eunhyuk mendongak dan melihat lelaki, yang kalau diperhatikan, seusianya. Wajahnya imut-imut, dengan senyum lebar, dan kedua tangan memegang tempat makanan. Eunhyuk juga bisa melihat bahwa itu adalah _gimbap_.

Eunhyuk ingin marah. Itu sifat alaminya jika ada yang mengganggunya saat makan. Entah suara itu mengabarkan kiamat atau apa, setidaknya, biarkan ia menikmati makanannya. Tapi, ah, lihatlah anak itu. Manis, astaga! Wajahnya seperti malaikat pembawa kabar gembira.

Kalau begitu, mana Eunhyuk bisa marah?


	4. Chapter II (Donghae & Malaikat Pengikut)

**Tittle : When We Called It Love**

**Maincast : Super Junior Members, and another characters**

**Pairing : Donghae – Eunhyuk (jika saya menghendaki. Huahaha)**

**Rated : T (entah kalo ntaran berubah)**

**Summary : Eunhyuk benci dengan segala hal tentang masa lalunya. Semua masa lalu yang berhubungan dengan pertemuan, kesetiaan, perjanjian, dan... cinta. /"Hyukkie, bolehkah aku menemanimu?"/ "Donghae **_**ssi**_**, kenapa pertemuan kita harus secepat ini? /**

**Disclaimer : All casts belongs to God and their parents. But this fanfict is, definitely, belong to me.**

**Warning : Maybe typo(s), no genderswitch. Kata-katanya mungkin sedikit kasar, makanya ratednya aku buat T.**

**Eunhyuk sama Donghae umurnya sama-sama 10 tahun waktu ini ^^**

**So, I really hope you love it! Happy reading ^_^**

_-And you stole my heart, with just one look-_

Part II : Just a Moment, Really?

"Aku mengganggumu ya? Ah, _mianhe_" lelaki di hadapan Eunhyuk membungkuk sedikit, "Tapi.. bisakah aku duduk disini? Tempat lain sudah penuh" ucapnya sopan.

Eunhyuk kembali terpaku. Ia terjebak di dua momen yang bertolak belakang ; Menyenangkan –entah itu dideskripsikan dengan menyenangkan atau apa, karena pada intinya perutnya dihinggapi kupu kupu yang berterbangan bebas– tapi juga menyebalkan. Pita suaranya, demi Tuhan, tidak bekerja sebagaimana mestinya.

Eunhyuk merutuki dirinya. _Pita suara, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan jadi pengangguran! Enak saja, majikanmu ini sedang kehabisan suara, tahu!_

Anak lelaki itu masih menatap Eunhyuk polos, kedua tangannya yang membawa _gimbap_ mulai bergerak tidak nyaman, "Tidak boleh ya?" Wajahnya berubah mendung, "Yasudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menunggu meja lain kosong. Sekali lagi, _mianhe_ sudah mengganggumu, aku—"

"_Aniyo_" Eunhyuk memotong perkataan anak lelaki itu cepat. Tuhan, terima kasih telah mengembalikan suaraku_ sebelum semuanya terlambat_. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, berarti, ia, Lee Hyukjae, tidak ingin anak-imut-dihadapannya-yang-sedang-membawa-gimbab itu pergi.

"Maksudku, kau bisa duduk disini. Tidak apa-apa, kok" Eunhyuk mengukir senyum termanis yang pernah ia pasang.

"Aaah" anak itu tersenyum senang, matanya berbinar-binar. Eunhyuk hampir saja mengeluarkan isi _tteokbokki _dari mulutnya. "Kau benar-benar penyelamatku" anak itu berkata riang sambil mulai memakan _gimbap_nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Anak itu mulai membuka pembicaraan setelah mereka berdua terhanyut dengan makanan masing-masing, "Namamu siapa?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum, "Lee Hyukjae. Tapi panggil saja Eunhyuk"

"Ah, Lee Donghae _imnida_. Sepertinya kita sebaya bukan? Aku 10 tahun"

Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum manis, "_Ne_, kita seumuran ternyata"

Pembicaraan mereka selanjutnya menyusuri banyak hal. Eunhyuk berkali-kali tersenyum sembari menanggapi pembicaraan anak malaikat dihadapannya yang telah ia ketahui bernama Donghae. Rasanya agak aneh –tapi sangat menyenangkan– karena sosok dihadapannya itu benar-benar istimewa. Donghae bisa membuat Eunhyuk mempertahankan lekukan senyum di bibirnya. Biasanya, Eunhyuk paling tidak suka harus tersenyum lama-lama –pipinya bisa kempot, katanya.

"Setelah makan, kau mau berkeliling?" Tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk terdiam. Tidak ada yang menarik disini –setidaknya itu menurut Eunhyuk. Tidak ada yang menarik selain makanan-makanan yang baru disantapnya, "Entahlah"

"Sudah berapa kali kau kesini?" Donghae bertanya tanpa memandang Eunhyuk. Ia memandangi _gimbap_nya yang tinggal sedikit, menatapnya seolah-olah _gimbap_ adalah barang kesayangannya yang paling berharga sedunia.

"Satu kali ini" Eunhyuk menjawab lalu memberikan cengiran lebar ketika melihat Donghae bingung. "Hahaha, _waeyo_?"

"_Ani_, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja... rumahmu tidak jauh dari sini bukan? Kenapa baru sekali?"

Eunhyuk menghela nafas, "Aku anak rumahan, tidak suka ikut bepergian. Biasanya kalau orang tuaku pergi, aku dirumah. Yah, semacam penjaga rumah" ia tersenyum sendiri menyebut dirinya _penjaga rumah_.

"Kalau begitu," Donghae menatap Eunhyuk berkobar-kobar, "kau harus berkeliling taman ini."

"Memangnya harus?"

Donghae tertawa kecil, "Katamu _appa, umma, dan hyung_mu sedang-mengurusi-urusan-mereka-sendiri. Kalau kau kesepian, mungkin aku bisa menemanimu. Yah, kalau mau sih"

Eunhyuk tertegun. Entah kenapa rasa malas itu menguap dengan mudahnya setelah diusir dengan kata-kata aku-bisa-menemanimu. Yang ada di dirinya sekarang, adalah ingin berjalan menikmati Taman Bukhansan bersama Donghae. Sejauh mungkin, bahkan luas taman ini yang berhektar-hektar pun sanggup dikelilinginya, dengan Donghae disampingnya, tentu saja.

Eunhyuk tidak tahu sejak kapan ia merasa seperti 'itu'. Ini baru pertemuan pertama mereka, bukan? Jadi tidak seharusnya ada perasaan yang aneh. Bukan, bukan ada. _Banyak_ perasaan aneh yang bersarang. Perasaan aneh yang benar-benar menyenangkan dan menenangkan.

Senyum itu, astaga, senyum itu, menenangkan sekali. Liku-liku wajahnya, bentuh hidungnya, bibir merahnya... Eunhyuk langsung menyukai segala hal yang ada dalam Donghae. Aneh sekali. Ini tidak normal.

Eunhyuk bahkan benar-benar berpikir bahwa Donghae adalah malaikat. _Kepala _dari para malaikat. Karena sepertinya pasukan malaikatnya telah menyengatkan sejuta watt listrik di kulitnya. Lalu dengan mudahnya melewati nadi, berjalan bersama sel-sel darahnya. Entah ia harus merutuk atau berterima kasih kepada para malaikat itu, telah membuatnya merasa benar-benar bahagia.

Ia merasa sedang berada di dongeng, drama, sinetron, film, atau apapun itu yang penting _absurd_. Sebelumnya, ia merasa jika jatuh cinta yang berada di film itu benar-benar mengerikan. Bahkan di kartun kesukaannya –Naruto Shippuden– jatuh cintanya pun dibuat sangat _absurd._ Mereka berkenalan, saling curi-curi pandang, berusaha mencari kesempatan, dan beragam sikap naif lainnya. Benar-benar absurd.

Tapi mengapa sekarang ke-absurd-an itu menghilang begitu saja? Kenapa semuanya terasa begitu nyata, _real_, atau apapunlah yang mengungkapkan bahwa itu bukanlah khayalan atau jatuh cinta yang dibuat-buat. Lihatlah Eunhyuk sendiri, ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Ia yakin itu.

"Bagaimana," Donghae membuka suara kembali, menyadari Eunhyuk tidak menjawab tawarannya, "mau tidak?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar, "Kupikir itu bukan ide yang buruk"

Mereka berdua terdiam . Diam ini bukan tipe diam yang menegangkan, tidak sama sekali. Diam yang menenangkan. Sama seperti objek yang sedang mereka pandangi. Danau entah-apa-namanya airnya tenang, jernih, benar-benar mendamaikan.

Eunhyuk tidak yakin sudah berapa lama atau seberapa jauh ia menyusuri Taman Bukhansan, tapi yang jelas tenaganya masih penuh, tidak terkuras sedikitpun. Resep rahasianya, manusia-malaikat yang duduk disampingnya.

Ia menatap langit biru yang cerah dihiasi awan, lalu bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil. Bisakah ia menempuh jarak yang lebih jauh lagi? _Berikan aku titian sejauh mungkin! 1000 kilometer? Tidak masalah. Biarkan Donghae disampingku, maka aku akan menyelesaikannya tanpa keringat._

Gila. Tapi Eunhyuk sepertinya tidak akan pernah mengakui bahwa ia telah merasakan cinta-pada-pandangan-pertama. Nah, cinta-pada-pandangan-pertama merupakan kata-kata paling absurd yang ia dengar. Ia benci dengan segala hal yang absurd.

Eunhyuk melirik Donghae yang menatap air danau dengan pandangan kosong. Wajah malaikatnya terlihat begitu tenang, damai, menyenangkan. Umurnya 10 tahun, tapi sudah memiliki garis ketampanan yang luar biasa. Ia tidak tahu akan setampan apa Donghae pada 10 tahun lagi. Garis ketampanannya bertambah , badannya kekar... membayangkan saja sudah membuatnya mau pingsan.

Astaga, ia terdengar seperti _yeoja_ centil yang memikirkan _sunbae_nya.

Tapi imajinasinya tidak bisa dihentikan, terus-menerus melukis wajah Donghae masa depan. Matanya mungkin akan tetap sama, bibirnya, hidungnya—

"Hyukkie!" Eunhyuk menoleh dan mendapati _hyung_nya berdiri dengan wajah kesal, "Kemana saja sih? Kau apakan ponselmu, hah? Jangan menghilang tanpa jejak! Ujung-ujungnya kan aku yang repot" Taecyeon menggerutu sebal.

"_Mianhe hyung. _Aku mematikan ponselku. Hehehe" Eunhyuk menampilkan cengiran lebarnya. Taecyeon mendesah sebal, "Terserahlah, _umma dan appa _sudah menunggu di tempat parkir. Ayo cepat pulang!"

Eunhyuk tersentak... pulang? Ia tidak mempunyai minat untuk pulang. Lagi-lagi, malaikat disampingnya sudah memberinya kenyamanan seolah-olah ia berada di rumah, "_Mwo? _Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"CEPAT!? Cepat apanya?" Ah, Eunhyuk menyesal, Taecyeon _hyung _pasti kesal karena mencari kemana-mana, "Kita sudah berada di sini hampir tiga jam! Cepat apanya?"

Eunhyuk takjub, tidak menyangka. Memangnya sudah selama itu ya, ia dan Donghae berkeliling? Sepertinya tidak jauh, dan juga tidak lama kok.

"Eh" Taecyeon menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki imut sedang menatapnya bingung, "Hyukkie, ini temanmu kah?"

Temanku. Ya, Lee Donghae adalah teman dari Lee Hyukjae. Maka Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk seadanya.

"Wah, berarti mengganggu ya?" Taecyeon memasang wajah menyesal, "Tapi bagaimana lagi, _umma _dan _appa _sudah menunggu. Maaf ya, kalau sudah mengganggu"

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya. Bukan hanya _sudah_ mengganggu, tapi _sangat _mengganggu.

Ia benci perpisahan. Sangat benci. Apalagi dengan segala hal yang sudah Donghae –dan pasukan malaikatnya– lakukan kepadanya hari ini. Perasaan senang, gembira, lenyap seketika. Kupu-kupu yang sejak tadi berterbangan di perut Eunhyuk, bersembunyi entah dimana.

Ia benar-benar berharap bisa bertemu dengan Donghae lagi. Pasti akan menyebalkan (dan menyedihkan) sekali hari-harinya. Suram.

Eunhyuk berdiri dengan gontai, tidak mengatakan apapun kepada Donghae yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi polos. Taecyeon tersenyum, "Nah, maafkan kami harus pergi dulu. Terima kasih telah menemani _dongsaeng_ku. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!"

Taecyeon menggeret adiknya dengan cara yang sedikit kurang manusiawi.

Malam harinya Eunhyuk sulit tidur memikirkan kejadian yang sudah ia lewati hari ini. Kejadiannya membuat segalanya berjalan menjadi lebih baik –sekaligus lebih buruk. Ia benci sekali saat berpisah, sungguh, benci tiada tanding.

Dan sekarang, perasaannya tidak tenang, tidak nyaman. Eunhyuk bangkit. Aah, ada satu rutinitas yang ia lupa lakukan sebelum tidur! ia membuka laci di samping meja belajar, mengambil buku dan pulpen, lalu mendudukkan badannya di singgasana tidur.

Tangannya membuka halaman per halaman, lalu di halaman kosong jemarinya mulai menari-nari.

_Senin, 20 Juli 2002_

_Tahu tidak, pagi hari tadi aku bertemu seorang lelaki tampan. Umurnya 10 tahun, sama denganku. Kami bertemu di Taman Bukhansan. Namanya Lee Donghae. Omoo, bagus sekali bukan? Donghae sangat baik juga ramah. Menyenangkan sekali, sayang itu hanya perkenalan singkat. Kuharap, aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi!_

_Bisa kan Donghae-ssi? Pasti bisa! Hwaiting!_

Nah, sekarang inilah fase paling menyebalkan. Ketika semuanya terlihat benar-benar salah, padahal tidak ada yang salah. Ada yang aneh pada dirinya.

Dan ia yakin penyebabnya adalah Lee Donghae.

Annyeong readers ^^ Makasih yang udah mau ngasih saran ataupun kritik buat akuuuh. Maklum, namanya juga baru belajar ya. Haha :D

Jujur ini fanfict pertama yang aku buat untuk Super Junior. Jadi kritik atau saran di review dibutuhin bangeeet! Mohon bantuannya ya semua. Kalau masih banyak kata-kata yang membingungkan, ehm, mungkin harus lebih efektif kaliya? Haha, Maklum, namanya juga baru belajar. hehehe :D

**Nurul. : **Disitu kan udah ada penjelasannya chingu, kalo Eunhyuk itu paling benci kalau misalnya ada yang ganggu dia makan. Donghae-nya kan secara sadar-nggak sadar udah ngganggu acara makannya Eunhyuk.

**Lee Nichi :** Thankiiiieees changi ({}) Gomawo so much (?) Iya haha, masih awal. Sip deh. kapan-kapan jempolnya nambah yaa :p

**ryon : **Mianhe, waktu aku masukin cerita ke Doc Manager, itu ternyata chapternya sama dengan prolog. Sekarang udah diperbaharui kok. Sekali lagi, mianhaeyo kalau nggak nyaman ^^

**ressijewell** **:** Udah dilanjut changi. Makasih reviewnya ^^

**SsungMine** **: **Iyaaawwss. Ada kesalahan teknis hehew. Tapi sekarang udah diperbaharui kok. Thankiees RnR nya changi :)


End file.
